1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch, and more particularly to a latch mechanism for a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cases comprise a case body and a cover for enclosing the case body. A latch or lock mechanism is provided for securing the cover to the case body. One type of the latch mechanisms includes two magnet members secured to the case body and to the cover respectively so as to attract toward each other and in order to secure the cover to the case body. However, the magnets may be easily disengaged from each other when an external force is applied onto the case such that the objects received in the case may be easily stolen. In addition, the magnets may be easily demagnetized such that the cover may not be stably secured to the case body.
Another type of the latch mechanisms comprise a latch engagable in a socket in a force-fitted engagement so as to secure the cover to the case body. However, the users may not easily force the latch into the sockets and may not easily disengage the latch from the sockets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional latch mechanisms for cases.